tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Netflix | seasons = 1+ | number of episodes = 13+ | production company = ABC Studios Marvel Studios Netflix Tall Girls Productions | executive producers = Scott Reynolds; Dana Baratta; SJ Clarkson; Liz Friedman; Allie Goss; Kris Henigman; Cindy Holland; Alan Fine; Stan Lee; Joe Quesada; Dan Buckley; Jim Chory; Jeph Loeb; Melissa Rosenberg; Karim Zreik; Howard Klein | producers = Tim Iacofano; Micah Schraft; Edward Ricourt; Brian Michael Bendis; Hilly Hicks, Jr.; Samantha Thomas; Hans Van Doornewaard | principal cast = Krysten Ritter; Mike Colter; Rachael Taylor; Erin Moriarty; Eka Darville; Carrie-Anne Moss; David Tennant | 1st = November 20th, 2015 | last = }} Jessica Jones is an American television drama series that deals with subjects of mystery and crime noir while also dipping a finger into the well of superhero fantasy. The series is based on the Marvel Comics character, Jessica Jones, who was introduced in her own mature content series Alias (not to be confused with the TV series) in November, 2001. The series was produced by Netflix and season one was made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. Krysten Ritter plays the role of Jessica Cambell Jones, a New York City private investigator gifted with superhuman strength, whose life was turned upside down after being psychologically tortured by an enhanced villain with mind-controlling abilities named Kilgrave (played by former Doctor Who star, David Tennant). The series also stars Mike Colter as bar-owner and superhuman powerhouse Luke Cage, Rachael Taylor as talk show host Trish Walker, Will Traval as Will Simpson, Erin Moriarty as Kilgrave victim Hope Shlottman, Eka Darville as Malcolm Powder, and Carrie-Anne Moss as law firm partner Jeri Hogarth. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * This series is alternatively known as Marvel's Jessica Jones. * Jessica Jones is a Netflix Original Series and a Marvel Television and ABC Studios production. * Series created by Melissa Rosenberg based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. * The setting for the series is New York City, New York in the modern timeline. * Jessica Jones is the fourth television project set within the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Other shows include Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Carter, and Daredevil. Thematically, Jessica Jones is more closely aligned with Daredevil than with the other shows. * Hearkening back to the Marvel Comics series Alias, where Jessica Jones was first introduced, the titles to each episode begin with AKA (Also known as), which is a phrase synonymous with that of an alias. * Actress Krysten Ritter is best known for playing the main character of Chloe in the ABC comedy series Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. * Executive producer Dana Baratta's name is spelled Dana Barratta in the opening credits of the premiere episode. * The character of Kilgrave is based on Zebediah Killgrave, aka the Purple Man, who was primarily a foe of Daredevil in the comics. He first appeared in Daredevil #4 in October, 1964. * Luke Cage is based on Carl Lucas, also known as Lucas "Luke" Cage. Formerly, he went by the code name of Power Man. He first appeared in Luke Cage, Hero for Hire in June, 1972. In the comics, Luke Cage is the husband of Jessica Jones and the father of their daughter, Danielle. * Trish Walker is based on Patsy Walker, who is also a superhero code-named Hellcat. She first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #3 in October, 1965. She first became Hellcat in The Avengers, Volume 1 #144 in February, 1976. * Jeri Hogarth is based on the character of Jeryn Hogarth. In the comics, Jeryn Hogarth is a white male and a lawyer employed by Rand-Meachum. He was a close friend of Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, who was the partner of Luke Cage at the time and co-owner of their business, Heroes for Hire. Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * SJ Clarkson - Executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer * Manuel Billeter - Director of photography See also External Links * * * Jessica Jones at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:Programs Category:Netflix Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Tall Girls Productions Category:2010s/Programs Category:2015/Premieres